amor de una sombra
by camila the hedgehog
Summary: esta historia trata de como ayudo a dark link para poder estar con link nueva historia espero les guste :3 creo que habrá lemon
1. Chapter 1

hola soy yo hace tiempo no actualizaba mis fanfic se que no termine el sonadow perdón es que no escribi nada de the lengend of zelda asi que aquí con un YAOI de linkxlink osea dark link y link y quizás yuri :3 si se me ocurre algo

si no te gusta no leeas los personajes pertenecen a nintendo

yo solo los uso para mis historias jiji

avizo importante yo aparesco en la historia créanme con migo en ella es mas divertido jeje

ya que soy una maga sere una chica igual a link pero obiamente mujer xD estare para ayudar bueno sin mas interrupciones comenzemos

era un dia soleado,link se encontraba sentado en la pradera de hyrul junto con su yegua epona descanzando ya que link ya había destruido a ganondorf y salvado hyrul.

una chica se encontraba arriba de un árbol espiándolo sigilosamente procurando que no se diera cuenta de su presencia,la chica llevaba puesta una túnica negra para ocultarce.

link: hay que aburrido ni un solo monstruo la paz reina en todo hayrul verdad epona

extraño poder tener aventuras como antes ojala algo interesante ocurriera

?:algo interesante jeje eso se puede arreglar

la chica con un chasquido desaparecio transportándola a un templo en el lago hylia

dentro del templo se encontraba dark link esa sombra estaba tirado en la pequeña isla con ayuda de sus poderes camila lo revivio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dark encegida se despertó

?: por que esa cara

dark al oir eso saco su espada y escudo y se pose en pose defensiva

dark:quien eres

?:calma no te are daño asi tratas a quien te revive, mi nombre es camila soy una hechicera o maga como prefieras decirme he venido a sacarte de este lugar

dark: y por que tu me ayudarías además solo obedezco ordenes de ganondorf

yo:ganordorf ya no existe es historia ya eres libre dark

dark: soy libre pero es imposible

yo: claro que es posible si quieres mas información acompañame

dark solo asintió y se dirijieron fuera del lago, dark al estar acostumbrado a la oscuridad le costo acostumbrarce a la luz del sol

yo: verdad que la vista es hermosa

dark: si el agua es...

yo: cristalina?

dark: si no se parece en nada al templo

yo: bueno debemos irnos vallamos a mi casa y para ser mas rápido nos teletranportaremos

dark: teletrasportar?

yo: mira esto

y con tronar los dedo ambos se teletrasportaron a una casa quedaba en kakariko cerca del cementerio

la casa era muy hogareña comedor con muebles de madera una sala con un sillón y una mesita de madera una enorme cocina y dos grandes habitaciones arriba

yo: toma asiento en la sala quieres algo?

dark: soy una sombra no nesecito comer

yo: esta bien entonces sentémonos

ya en la sala ambos se sentaran en el enorme sillón

yo: cualquier pregusta que tengas te la responderé

dark: por que me sacaste del templo?

yo: te saque por que se que tu no mereceses esta allí yo solo trato de ayudarte no soy una amenza

dark: y como puedo confiar en ti

yo: por que yo se algo de ti y pienso ayudarte

dark: puedes ayudarme?

yo:claro mira tu dices que eres solo una sombra

dark: si

aunque seas una sombra tienes sentimientos y se que tu amas mucho a alguien y yo te ayudare a conquistarlo

dark: lo haras

yo: claro a cambio solo te pido un pequeño favor

dark:claro cual?

yo:protégelo con tu vida dile siempre que lo amas y nunca promete que nunca le aras daño entendiste

dark: lo prometo

yo: bien mientras puedes vivir aquí

dark:muchas gracias

yo: denada

después de esa charla los dos conversaron un largo rato para conocerse mejor y también para hablarle a dark algunas cosas de link ya era tarde asi que los dos se fueron a dormir.

al dia siguiente los dos salieron a dar una caminata por la pradera de hyrul e ir al market para que dark conosiera el lugar

yo:te gusta el market

dark:es genial y mira el premio que gane en arquería

yo: si lindo peluche que es?

dark:es un osito que no es obio

yo:parece un perro

dark:si creo que si

luego de eso se dirijieron a kokiri forest

dark: que asemos aquí

yo: bueno aquí es donde vivía link y aveces viene seguro debe de estar aquí ahora

dark: que quieres que habla con es no lo se no estoy listo

yo: dark no tengas miedo yo te ayudare

dark: esta bien

al llegar link estaba tocando la ocarina junto con saria que escuchaba la melodía tan bella de su ocarina

dark: que bonita canción

yo: esa es song of time(canción del tiempo)ven vamos

yo: saria cuanto tiempo si verte igual que tu link

saria: camila eres tu

yo: y a quien esperabas

saria: hay hace tiempo no te veía

link: igualmente no te veo desde que tenia 4 años como a estado mi niñera

yo: pues en primera ya tienes 16 no me digas niñera en segunda arréglate el peinado jovencito

saria: jiji nunca cambias

link: que tiene mi peinado

yo: nada asi esta bien

dark: hola link

link:dark estas vivo

dark: si estoy vivo

link contento le da un abrazo a dark y este sin darce cuenta sus megillas se pusieron rojas

link: lamento averte matado no sabia que no eras un mostruo lo siento

dark: descuida estoy bien te perdono

saria: oye camila quieres ir con los demás sabios para hablar

yo: claro mejor los dejamos solos (le giña un ojo)

saria: si rápido

estonces tronando sus dedos desaparecieron para llegar al templo del tiempo

dark: link ya me puedes soltar

link: lo siento dark

dark: no importa

link: que tal si vamos a mi casa

dark: claro

* * *

ya en la casa de link

dark: oye link hay algo que quiero decirte

link: que ocurre dark

**dark: dicelo de una vez dark **

dark: link yo ... te amo

continuara...

* * *

huy que que dramón jeje nesecito al menos 4 comentarios y continuo la historia ok

avizo quiero que comenten que tipo de historia quieran que escriba por que no se de que :3

bueno ojala les haya gustado y espero poder terminar el sonadow si mi hermano me deja usar la computadora


	2. capitulo 2

holiss aquí con un nuevo capitulo ojala aya mas comentarios esta vez

y tratare de ser mas narrativa es que yo soy asi :3

bueno

pov pensamientos de un personaje

dark con **negrita los dialogos**

y link con esta letra

bueno

* * *

link: qu.. que cosa

**dark: si link desde que te vi en el templo del agua no deje de pensar en ti y no me molesta que me allas atacado lo isiste por defensa y yo solo seguía ordenes de ganonfor y yo quería ser libre y ya que por fin ya lo soy quiero estar contigo**

link no sabia que responder esta en shok eran ciertas todas esas cosas que dark dijo

y asiendo que sus mejillas tomaran un color rojiso, dark al acto noto lo que le ocurria y después de unos minutos en un silencio incomodo link hablo

link: eso ... es cierto dark

**dark: claro que si link además si te molesta solo dimelo y me ire**

dark dio media vuelta para dirijirce a la salida algo triste pero link como acto reflejo lo detuvo abrazandolo al cuello por detrás

link: no te vallas dark yo ... lo siento y si te quiero no te vallas por favor

dark quedo parado en seco en verdad link lo quería a el dark link una sombra creada por el mismo ganondorf

**dark: en verdad link**

link solo asintió con la cabeza, dark no pudo evitar voltearce y darle un beso a link por sorpresa

link quedo algo sorprendido pero no lo detuvo y sin darce cuenta dar metio su lengua y exploraba toda la boca del chico pero tuvieron que separarce por falta de aire

link:te amo

**dark: yo mas**

* * *

saria: crees que sea buena idea dejarlos solos camila

yo: no te preocupes dark no lo va a matar

saria: pero es una criatura creada por ganondorf

yo: no es malo saria deja de discutirme o te pasara lo de la otra vez

saria: no de mi pelo no

yo: hay que niña bueno aquí estamos en el pedestar de la master sword

saria: ok ahora es mi turno "oigan sabios ya llegamos"

entonces todo empieza a brillar y nos encontrábamos en la sala donde estaban los sabios

durania rauoru impa nabooru ruto

yo: hola a todos ha si hola ruto

ruto: camila nos vemos de nuevo extrañaba molestarte

yo: no empiezes princesita o te are zora a la braza

impa:calmenze las dos

las dos:perdón impa

saria: vamos a jugar ya me aburria de la ocarina de link

yo: oye que mala

después de hablar con los sabios todos jugaron wii a las carreritas jugaron juegos de mesa vieron algunos trucos mágicos etc ( cn: si yo les di a los sabios esas cosas pero a nadie mas es que los sabios se aburrían pobres es un fic puede pasar lo que sea jiji)

luego de un rato me despedi de todos los sabios y me puse una capa que me cubria toda para que no me reconozcan y me fui del templo, pase por market a el castillo para hacerle una visita rápida a zelda y tomar el te.

luego de eso camine por la pradera de hyrul hasta recordar que devia volver a kokiri por dark

con agitar mi baculo llege en un 2x3 a kokiri forest supuse que dark estaría en casa de link subi al árbol donde estaba su casa y por las dudas me asome a la ventana

yo:/o_o/ ok volveré luego

yo pov: maldita sea dark te pasaste como se te ocurre acostarte con link eres un maldito ya veras en casa te castigare,ya paresco su madre hay por las diosas

solo me dispuse a irme a casa no podía entrar y decir hola dark ya nos vamos deja eso para mas tarde, si tan solo dark me hubiera echo caso pero es un cabeza dura que después no venga a mis pies a pedirme disculpas

* * *

a la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano como no hay relojes no sabia la hora a si que solo me levante para preparar mi desayuno

yo:siento una extraña presencia

midna:camila cuanto tiempo sin vernos

yo:dalia volviste

midna:si he vuelto donde esta link

yo:para que quieres a link

midna. no devi irme al crepúsculo devi quedarme aquí para estar con link y pienso hacerlo donde esta

yo: lo siento midna pero el ya tiene a alguien

* * *

en kokiri forest, en casa de link entraban los hermosos rayos del sol que iluminaban toda la casa

y justo en la cara de dark, mientras se reponía intento sentarce pero link le estaba abrazando por la cintura a si que se quedo como estaba para no despertarlo estuvo asi un rato hasta que empezó a acariciar esa piel tan blanca mientras veía como dormia hasta que...

link:dark su ya terminaste quisiera desayunar

dark: estabas despierto

link: si hace rato fingia para joderte

dark:que malo

luego de vestirse y desayunar ambos bajaro y se fueron al market para luego dirijirce al templo para ver si saria y camila estarías todavía allí pero al llega no había nada

dark: seguro se habran ido debe de estar en casa

link: vinimos en bano

yo: da.. dark

dark al escuchar esa voz volteo rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba

dark: camila que ocurrio

yo: fu..fue midna regreso y te .. busca link

link:pero midna no es asi ella no te atacaría que ocurrio

yo: te busca por que quiere estar con tigo le dije que ya tenias a alguien mas y que no permitiría que te obligara a estar con ella y me ataco y es demasia fuerte con los fragmentos de las sombras

dark: descuida no permitiré que te haga esto de nuevo ni que se hacerque a link

yo: eso espero

y entonces comienzo a ver borroso y luego negro

dark:camila camila responde

link:vamos con zelda

* * *

en el castillo

zelda: ella esta algo en estado critico pero ya esta bien pero necesita descanzar cuénteme que ocurrio por los daños que tiene se nota que fue atacada por alguien del creapusculo no habrá sido

link: si fue midna

dark: cuando la vea juro que..

zelda: no dark solo iniciarias una guerra contra el creapusculo debemos resolverlo de otra manera

link:zelda tiene razón por ahora solo nos queda esperar y ver como resolver esto sin iniciar una guerra y que yo no me valla con midna

dark: tenlo por seguro no dejare que le ocurra nada ella me ayuda sacándome de ese templo dándome un techo y me ayudo a tener confianza en mi mismo ahora yo le devolveré el favor

* * *

chan chan chan huy que dramón

y que tal narre mucho jeje ojala les haya gustado perdón si fue algo corto es que 0 imaginación pero no quería tardar mucho en subirlo prometi seguirlo y eso hago

hasta la próxima vez


End file.
